


Long Days- Jumin X MC

by Sky_Light57



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Light57/pseuds/Sky_Light57
Summary: Requested by Anon on Tumblr:#11: “Is the cat in a onesie?” “Uh, no?”#13: “You come here often?” “Well, I work here. So I think I’d have to say ‘yes’.”"Jumin x MC with misc 11 and 13, please? From the prompt list? Thanks!!!"After a hectic few days at the office, MC decides to surprise Jumin with a surprise!





	Long Days- Jumin X MC

Jumin had been worrying her, he hadn’t been able to sleep for the past few nights, doing nothing but business proposals and meetings. He has barely been able to even message her at all this week, much less calling or even seeing her. She knew that he had his busy moments, but she really did miss him.

Instead, MC waited in Jumin’s office, excitement radiating off of her. Bouncing her legs, she glances at the picture on her phone. The kitten was asleep, trimmed white fur moving as it breathed. With the thought of her at her apartment, MC couldn’t help but smile. She couldn’t wait to tell Jumin, hoping that it would make him happy.

Jumin walked into his office in a rush, finishing a phone call. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the door, sighing heavily.

“So…you come here often?” MC asked, feigning ignorance as she looked innocently at him.

He looked to her in shock, before a familiar smile found his way on his face. “Well, I work here. So I think I’d have to say ‘yes’.”

MC giggled softly, getting out of her chair to meet him at the end of the room. Lacing her arms around his waist, Mc leaned forward, kissing his cheek softly. She always enjoyed being able to do this for him. MC wanted nothing more than to visit him every day to give him a well-deserved break.

“Not that I’m unhappy to see you, but why did you come?” Jumin questioned, lightly tracing circles on her skin.

“A few things. One, I thought that you wouldn’t have time to order something to eat, I brought you your favorite!” she exclaimed, looking to the bag on his desk. “And I’ve missed you. I know that you’re busy and all of that, so I figured that if I visited you, it wouldn’t take as long and I could help you relax some!”

Mc reluctantly let go of Jumin, reaching into her pocket, “Lastly, you inspired me. I know we’ve been talking about me moving in, but I figured why not. I got a kitten!”

While Jumin’s face didn’t change much, she could see the happiness spark within his eyes. She pulled up the picture on her phone, coming back into Jumin’s embrace as she showed him.

Fatigue plagues Jumin’s eyes as he struggled to focus on the picture, but something looked off to him. “Is the cat in a onesie?”

“What?!” MC blurted out, confusion and humor seeping out of her words, “Uh, no?”

“She looks almost identical to Elizabeth 3rd when she was a kitten. I thought you might have tried to make her look like that to surprise me.”

Without meaning to, MC let out a laugh, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. “Jumin, darling, no, I did not put my cat in a onesie. She just naturally looked like Elizabeth 3rd; it was honestly one of the main reasons I chose her.”

Jumin looked at MC, his face heating up after realizing how absurd his question was. Running a hand through his hair, he replied, “I’m sorry, my love. Perhaps I’m just not thinking quite straight right now.”

MC frowned, placing her hand on his face gingerly. “How long has it been since you slept?”

She knew that with his standing, Jumin was probably used to staying awake for long periods of time. But MC had never seen him so exhausted. Even in these few minutes, she could tell that something just wasn’t right.

Placing his hand on top of hers, Jumin closes his eyes as he leans into her touch, “Hmm… a few days, I think.”

“You’re going home,” MC stated, firm in her resolution.

He simply shook his head and closed his eyes, “I can’t. There’s too much going on at the office and I simply don’t have the time.”

“I assure you,” she started softly, “This company is not going to implode because you take a few hours to rest. If you thought a cat was wearing a cat-costume, you might not be in the best mindset.”

MC reached for the door slowly, waiting to see if Jumin would stop her. But he didn’t; instead, he waited patiently with his eyes partially shut. Lacing his fingers with her free hand, Jumin whispered: “Only if you stay with me.”

She didn’t expect him to say that. Jumin was reserved in his speech, typically using his actions instead of words. She looked back at him, a blush spreading across MC’s face. “I wouldn’t dream of leaving you, especially in the state you’re in right now”

Jumin didn’t reply, simply squeezing her hand with his as they walked out of the room. MC made a slight gesture to an overworked Jaehee, nodding immediately as she picks up the phone and sighed in relief.

MC could help but stare as Jumin fell asleep inside the car. A smile found its way on her face, placing a kiss upon his cheek and leaning towards her. MC decided they could take a few laps around the city before waking him up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed!  
Remember, I'm always up for requests!! Just comment them to me, or reach out on my Tumblr- Takara-Kaneko


End file.
